Yuki's story
by hanami.yuki
Summary: After Micah's wedding with Sofia. Micah's sister, Yuki comes to visit him. And at the same time Gaius and Evelline broke up then Gaius met Yuki, What happens next? Read :D. GaiusXYuki (OC)
1. Chapter 1

Allô!

This is my first fic hope you enjoy it :D

Disclaimer : I don't own Rune Factory.

Hi ! My name is Yuki, I'm Micah's sister. I live in Selfia valley, and I am going to visit my brother in the Sharance valley tomorrow. I wonder what it feels to be living in De Santa-Coquile family. Well before thinking about that , it's time for me to pack my belongings!

Next Morning~

Time to go to Sharance valley! I can't wait, I miss my big bro so much and I want to meet Sofia too.

Finally! Here I am in Sharance valley,

Now I'm looking for big bro's house. And after a while I found it.

"Surprise!" I yelled

"Oh my, You surprised me Yuki! Come in^^" Sofia said

"Hehehe sorry I wanted to surprise you guys, where's my big bro Sofia?"

"He's in the farm. I'll call him. Just a moment"

"Okay"

"Hey Yuki! Long time no see! I miss you so much" Micah said while hugging me

"Me too, big bro"

"Hey want to look around? I'll guide you around town if you want" Micah said

"Of course, thx big bro. But first where will I stay? "

"You can stay in my house Yuki" Sofia said

"Really? Thank you so much Sofia" I said

"You're welcome Yuki, I'll tell my dad then, I hope your tour guide well" sofia said

And the she went to her family house.

"Well, let's go, shall we?"

"Yes"

Meanwhile ...

Evelline POV

"Sorry Gaius I think we can't continue our relationship anymore." I said

"But why?"

"I want to go to Paris to continue my study about fashion, and I think I won't be back for a long time."

"I'll wait."

"But I want to live freely in there, I wanted to focus on my Study and I don't love you anymore."

"Is it true?"

"Yes it is, I wanted to break up with you from a long time ago. And this is the end." Evelline said and walked past him.

"Why ?! I love her, but she dumped me..."

Poor Gaius ._. Well, what's gonna happen next? Please Review and stay tunned.

Au Revoir ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Allô! **

**This is the 2****nd**** Chapter **

**Yuki POV**

"What a tiring day, but exciting day too! I met all villagers here, they all are nice. I'm so happy that my presence being welcomed well!"

"Well, not yet"

"What do you mean big bro?"

"You haven't meet Gaius yet"

"Who is he?"

"He lives with Raven as a blacksmith like you"

"Is he good at it?"

"Of course, you can ask him to teach you if we meet him"

"I can't wait, hehehe"

"Oh there he's. Hey Gaius 'sup?"

"Yo Micah, not in the mood"

"Well you can tell me if you want. Oh yeah this is Yuki my sister, she just came here, and I just introduced her to villagers."

"Nice to meet you, Gaius" I said

"Whatever. Gotta go Micah bye" he said walk away

I was so surprised to hear that. Well, I can say that I feel disappointed with his answer. But, what's wrong with this guy, tough? We just met and look at his behavior. I have no fault. I think I don't want to be taught by that Gaius guy. That would be the greatest regret I ever had.

"What's wrong Yuki?"

"Just lost in thought big bro"

"Why?"

"He seems nice to you, but his attitude towards me are mean. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, but he's nice person, well he said he was not in the mood so that's the reason maybe"

"I don't care, tough. At least he must be a bit polite."

"Hey, don't be like that"

"Let's change the subject. Um... Hey big bro , you're such a dumbass if ya can't catch me!" I run as fast as I could, and he just look at me with his face, how funny hahaha.

"You're not gonna win Yuki"

"Well let's see!" I said, well I'm a good runner. I always win the run contest.

"Gotcha hahaha I'm the winner Yuki, admit it hahaha"

"You're just lucky big bro hahaha don't be so proud of it. You were always lose back then"

"Hey don't mention it again. It's embarrassing you know"

"Okay, let's go to your house"

"Yeah"

And we walked to Micah's house afterwards and had a dinner. After that I went to De Santa-Coquile residence. And I go to my room for rest.

**Gaius POV**

After Evelline left me, I walk back to my house, in the middle walk I meet Micah, my bestfriend with a beautiful girl beside him. What am I thinking about? I don't want to get hurt again after what happened to me. Then I guess I would be a 'mean' guy towards girls. So I won't hurt again. Yes that's a right choice, I think.

"Hey Gaius 'sup? He asked me

"Yo Micah, not in the mood" I answered casually

"Well you can tell me if you want. Oh yeah this is Yuki my sister, she just came here, and I just introduced her to vilagers."

"Nice to meet you, Gaius" she said

"Whatever. Gotta go Micah bye" I said walk away I can see the surprised in her eyes, I must be mean enough just now muahahaha.

Then I see her running and Micah behind her

"Hey big bro catch me if you can! Hahaha" she runs. Wow I'm quite surprised that she runs really fast.

"You're not gonna win Yuki" Micah said behind her

"Well let's see!" She runs faster

'Interesting girl' my thought says. I just ignore it. After that I couldn't see them anymore because they're too far. And I realize that I'm in front of the door from earlier. Then I go to my room and drive to sleep.

I hope you like it! :D

Please Read and Review :D

Au Revoir~


	3. Chapter 3

**Allô! **

Chapter 3 is on :D

**Yuki POV**

Someone entered my bedroom and opened the window. Ugh , I need more sleep...

"Rise and shine, Lady Yuki"

Oh , it's my maid , Hanami.

"Just call me Yuki, Hana" I answered and smiled at her.

"Okay Yuki. I have prepared your clothes for today." she said smiled at me too.

"Thank you so much Hana. Hey , I haven't seen Evelline yet. Have you met her?"

"Ummm , she went to Paris to continue her study about fashion"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah , she went yesterday. She took the first airplane to Paris so she can study soon. She likes fashion too much. I can't help it"

"It was a shame that I can't see her. Well, I'll go clean up myself now. See ya"

"Okay"

"Chaaa...~ It's nice to wake up in such time. It's still five thirty in the morning and it means that I have some time to help my big bro in his farm!"

Micah's House~

"Morning big bro, morning sofia" I yelled happily.

"Morning Yuki, you don't have to yell though. My ears work well. " Big bro said.

"Morning Yuki, I'm making breakfast right now. Care to join us?" Sofia asked

"Of course. I'm in for it gyahahaha"

"Well, you couldn't ignore it, could you?" Big bro said

"Ignore what?" I asked back

"F.O.O.D"

"Food is my love."

"Just ignore him Yuki, you've always welcome here. Just do whatever you wanna do here" Sofia said

"Thank you so much Sofia. Let's eat!"

"Come on Micah , your sister is starving now.."

"Alright Sofia. As your wish. This way to the dining room, please"

"Wow you could be a gentleman too big bro. I'm quite surprised. Hahaha"

"Of course , I'm a gentleman"

"Stop joking around, big bro"

"Hey, I really am a gentleman"

"Stop it you two. Just eat your food nicely or you'll choke, okay?" Sofia yelled

"Yes... Wow , it's so delicious Sofia!" I said

"It's not really that delicious you know" Sofia said while laughing

"No, it really is" I said while expressing the you-know-i'm-serious face.

"Okay okay, thank you very much Yuki"

"Hehe No prob. Well Sofia, I heard that Evelline went to Paris. Is it right?"

"Yep, that's right. Why?"

"Well, I really want to meet her. But, I hope she's doing great there"

"Me too Yuki. Mm... But I feel sorry to Gaius then"

"That mean guy, you mean?"

"Yes, he was her boyfriend. Gaius is a shy, kind, and a good man. But I think he will change after what Eveline did to him"

"Do you mind if I ask What did he do to him?"

"She dumped him. She always tells me that she's with Gaius because she bored with her life being alone. So when Gaius propose to her, she answered yes. She doesn't like him at all but she didn't rejected him either"

"Poor guy. Mm... I feel sorry for him too. Well, I'll be his friend then. I know what it feels to be dumped like that"

"Just forget about the past 'kay? Life goes on. You just have learned from the past and wait for someone whom God has prepared for you. kay?"Big bro said

"Got it. Mind if I know his history maybe?"

"His birthdate is Summer 12, his favorite food is Curry Udon, favorite things are Platinum and Gold, dislike food is Sashimi. He has crush on Eveline for a long time. He prefers cute girl than the pretty one"

"Wow... You sounds like an detective. . Anyway , thankies!"

"No prob. make him smile again, okay?"

"No promises. But I'll try my best. Hey, can I borrow your kitchen? I want to make Curry Udon for him"

"Just make sure that it won't be too messy or I'll make sure that it will be your best regret. Okay?"

"Arraseo! (I got it) , my big bro !"

CookCookCook~

"Finished. Gotta go. See ya big bro, see ya Sofia" I said happily

"Good luck" both said

**Raven's House~**

"Hey Raven, how are you? This is for you" I gave her a silver

"Thanks Yuki"

"No prob hehe"

Then I saw Gaius near the forge

"Yo, this is for you" I offered him the curry udon

He just ignored me.

"It won't hurt you"

He ignored me again

"Can't you appreciate her? You're terrible brother " Raven told her brother

"I don't want it!" He yelled at Raven

"Thanks Raven for your help, sorry because of me you get scolded by him. Um... See ya then" Tears formed in my eyes, my vision started to blur. I know he will do such terrible thing. But why should I cry? Then I smiled at Raven and ran as fast as I could to big bro's house.

**Gaius POV**

What a great day to forge some tools. I'll enjoy today, because it's hot today. Ah... I wish I have a Curry Udon here that would be perfect then. Suddently the door opened and the Yuki girl from yesterday came here.

"Hey Raven, how are you? This is for you" she gave her a silver.

"Thanks Yuki"

"No prob hehe"

Then she saw me in the forge. And come to the way here.

"Yo, this is for you" she offered me the curry udon. Gasp , I do want it.

But I just ignored her.

"It won't hurt you"

I ignored her again

"Can't you appreciate her? You're terrible, brother " Raven told me.

"I don't want it!" I yelled at her

"Thanks Raven for your help, sorry because of me you get scolded by him. Um... See ya then" Tears formed in her eyes. Then she smiled at Raven and ran really fast to nowhere

"Look at what you did brother" Raven just walk away after saying that six words to me

I felt guilty over me. But I keep telling myself that ' I don't want to get hurt again ' so I just ignore the guilty feelings.


End file.
